Law Enforcement
The law enforcement (police and security) is one of the enemies of the redpill humans. They will guard specific locations and will assist the agents. In Enter the Matrix Security The security are the weakest opponents there are in the game. They wear black shoes, a black pants, a white shirt with a black tie. They also wear an uniform cap which has a black color. They also have a nightstick but for some reason they never use these. The security also has a few firearms. Firearms + appearances: Post office security: .380 pistol. Airport security: 92FS pistol, MP5 sub machine gun. Power plant security: 92FS pistol, entry shotgun. Police The police are a bit more challenging than the security, especially when they are in groups. They wear dark blue clothing: shoes, pants, shirt with tie and a uniform cap. They also have a nightstick but the police officers also don't use these. There also is a second sort of police unit, who wear gas masks instead of a uniform cap. The police also has firearms. Unlike the security every police officer has a pistol or a heavier weapon. The police uses: .380 pistols, 92FS pistols, MP5 sub machine guns and entry shotguns. The 'gasmask' officers use: .380 pistols, 92FS pistols, tear gas grenades, tear gas grenade launchers. Police Appearances: *The Post office *City Rooftops *The Airport *Chinatown Gasmask officer appearances: *The Post office Vehicles: The police in this game uses Police cars and in the cutscene between the 'Get to the Hard Line' level and the 'Answer the phone' level they also use black unmarked police cars. In The Matrix: Path of Neo Security The security are the weakest opponents Neo will face in the game. They wear black shoes, black pants, a white shirt with a black tie and some of them wear uniform caps. The only levels they appear in are: Ever had a dream, Neo?, Escape, He's heading for the street. You will only have to fight the security in the first level. In the other two you need to run away from them and the police until you reach the ground floor. The security has firearms because in the first level, after you eliminated the riot shield SWAT team there is a cutscene where a security officer holds a heavy pistol before he changes in an agent. Police The police in is another law enforcement enemy Neo will face during the game. They wear green colored uniforms which exist out of a pair of shoes, dark green pants, light green shirt with tie and a green uniform cap. This model is also used for the security guard in the church level but there he doesn't has the uniform cap. The police in this videogame only uses Light Pistols. Appearance: Have you ever had a dream, Neo?, Escape, He's Heading For The Street, Déjà Vu, I need an Exit!, He Is The One. In this game the police doesn't use any vehicles. Gallery Police PON 2.png|A police officer coming out of an elevator. Police PON 1.png|A police officer aiming for Neo Police 7.png|Two policemen assisting Agent Smith Police PON 6.png|The same picture from the police officers trying to open the door but then from another perspective Category:Police Category:Characters Category:Enter the Matrix Category:Characters in Enter the Matrix Category:Villains Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters in MxO Category:Characters in The Matrix Category:Bluepills